Starting Over-2
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Alex find's out her mom is engaged.


None of the characters belong to me. Alex belongs to Bubblestk she wrote the story 'Daddy's Little Girl' I am going to be writing about what happened before her story took place. (Does that make any sense to anyone?)  
  
This story might be confusing because I am going to have a year go by every few chapters. For instance the first chapter the character is going to be 10 in the third chapter she might be 11.   
  
  
  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Alex!" Peter called, "Come in here, I want you to meet someone." "Be right there!" she called back and a few minutes later she walked into the living room. Alex saw a woman standing next to her dad. "Alex, I'd like you to meet Sophie," Peter with a big smile on his face. Alex rolled her eyes, she had seen that look so many times and she knew exactly what it meant, it was her dad's girlfriend. Alex put on a fake smile (one that she used every time her mom brought home a new date) and shook Sophie's hand.   
  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Alex smiled as she walked back to her room. She actually like Sophie usually she hated all her mom's boyfriends. 'Maybe I'll like her even more when I get to know here better.' Alex thought still smiling to herself. 'No, I forgot! I'm going home tomorrow." Alex suddenly frowned. She didn't think she would have so much fun with her dad, but sure enough she did and it ended all to soon.  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Alex headed into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. There was a note on the table from Peter. "Alex, I'll be back around lunch time. Love, Dad" Alex sighed, made herself a bowl of cereal, and sat down on the couch to watch TV until Peter came back.  
  
A few hours later Peter walked in the door. "Hey Alex! You ready to go?" Alex nodded her head yes. "Alright good, umm...your mom's not coming till around 5 or 6 so she's going to stay over night." "Ok," Alex said smiling; this meant she was going to be able to spend more time here. "Alright, lets go." Peter said and started to head towards the door. "Where are we going?" Alex asked when she got in the car. "You'll see..." Peter said with a smirk on his face causing Alex to groan. She may have only known him for a couple months so far but she knew that whenever her dad had a surprise it wasn't always that great.  
  
"Don't worry this is going to be fun, why would I want to make your last day here boring?" Peter pulled into the school and lead Alex towards the shed. "We're not hiking, dad, please don't tell me we're hiking." Peter smiled, "We're not hiking," then after a minute he added, "Well not very far anyway," Alex groaned. "Come on Alex, you like the woods," "Yea I like the woods, I like to sit in the woods, but I don't like to hike in them." "Don't worry you'll like this," Peter said very sure of himself. Alex just sighed and decided to see what her dad was up to.  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
  
  
"Alright Alex, were almost here!" My dad said to me, I was looking at the ground and sort of ignoring him. A couple minutes later my dad called my name and I looked up. "Oh My God!" I said softly as I surveyed my surroundings. It was breathtaking. Apparently we had be going up hill the whole time, and now we were on top of a mountain or hill or something, but you could see the whole campus in front of you it was overlooking a waterfall and the whole seen was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to stay there forever and never leave but sure enough after only an hour my dad said we had to start heading back. I sighed, looked back at it one more time and followed my dad back to the campus.  
  
  
2 1/2 HOURS LATER  
  
  
I walked out the door when I saw my mom's car heading up the driveway. Her mom got out and Alex ran to greet her. "HI MOM HOW ARE YOU DOI..." Alex was so excited but then she saw Mike walk out the door. Mike was her mom's boyfriend when Alex had left to visit her dad. Alex didn't think he would last very long, and she hoped it didn't Mike gave her the creeps for some reason. "Your still going out with him?" she asked a bit rudely. "Alex! Don't be so rude!" He mom scolded. "Anyway, I'm not going out with him anymore alex," "What do you mean?" Alex asked confused, "If your not going out with him then why is he here?" "Because Alex, I'm not going out with him anymore, I'm engaged to him." "WHAT!!" Alex yelled. "Alex..." "No!" Alex screamed and ran into her room slamming the door shut. Peter and Chloe exchanged a long look before Peter said that he would talk to her.   
  
Peter knocked on Alex's door and walked in. Alex's body was shaking because she was obviously crying. "Go away!" Alex said faintly but the pillow muffled most of it. Peter walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Alex are you upset because you were expecting me and your mom to get back together?" Peter asked after about a minute. Alex propped her self up on the bed with one of her elbows and looked at peter. "No..." Alex said after a minute. "I knew you weren't getting back together, I met Sophie didn't I? I'm upset because it came as a surprise she had only been dating him for about 2, 3 months plus I wasn't even there half the time so I never got to see if I liked him. I mean...what if I hate him?" Peter sighed, "Alex trust me you'll be fine he looks really nice to me and I'm sure you'll love him. Promise me you'll at least get to know him a little better before you start telling everyone you hate him." Peter said looking at her expectantly. "Alright," Alex said sighing, "I'll get to know him a little better, maybe you'll be right and he will be a really nice guy." Peter smiled at her. "Great! Now lets see how nice he is!" He said as they both started to stand up. What they didn't know was that they couldn't of been more wrong.  
  
  
I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! BUT I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME ON THE COMPUTER SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WORK ON IT! I'LL TRY TO PUT THE NEXT ONE UP AS SOON AS I CAN BUT IT PROBABLY WON'T BE TILL AFTER THE HOLIDAY'S.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  



End file.
